Beyond Sacrifice
by byahnicah
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are each other's other half. What happens if something was to change that. One day Rukia is kidnapped for an unknown reason by an unknown person... Ichigo will have to sacrifice his life for the safety of rukia's. ichiruki


The Ultimate Sacrifice: Rukia is Ichigo's entire world, and they share a bond far greater than friendship. What happens; when his world is turned upside down, and an unknown figure, reveals that Rukia has been kidnapped. The only way for Ichigo to save her is to sacrifice his own life in order to protect his one true love, Rukia. Ichigo must find a way to save Rukia without destroying his own life.

This is an ichiruki fanfic.

I do not own bleach or anything related in this story. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review and give me constructive criticism.

Chapter One- Mysterious happenings

Unknown location:

"Ok, is it all going to plan?'' said the gruff voice. Seeing all the heads nod at once, the speaker returned to his seat slowly, but gracefully in a way only he was able to do.

Interrupting the thoughts of the people in the room, a voice spoke up; "Yes sir; as we are speaking it is taking place in the targeted area" replied the sharp female song.

Present time:

A gun was pointed at his head; and could just imagine his world would abruptly end and be covered in blood.

Sweat was trickling down his face. "Ok… I'll do it; j-just put the gun down," Kurodo gulped nervously, shaking from head to toe. He was attempting to keep a stern face, but ended up looking like he was grimacing in pain.

His attacker was none other than Gin Ichimaru; the former captain of squad three. A sinister smile graced his features, and he radiated a sinister aura. His red eyes seemed to speak of countless evils. Usually his smile and the sight of his eyes was enough to make the person look away almost immediately.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it…?" Gin grinned maliciously. "Now, get a move on. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Kurodo, while Gin was talking, had transformed into a small petite girl with raven black hair, and the most beautiful violet eyes. Visibly shaking, he nodded tersely. Using his shape shifting abilities that Urahara had given him; and working for Gin? What would everyone think now?

_I've betrayed the soul society…even though I'm only a mod soul._ He quietly pondered to himself; meanwhile Gin on the other hand was getting impatient, which was surprising. He usually had a sly demeanour, and almost never got irritated. Obviously Aizen was making plans in a rush.

Seeing Kurodo hesitate, Gin growled impatiently. "Listen, if you do not lure Ichigo here, Aizen will be very disappointed to hear that you had to be killed," Gin's voice seemed to be more sinister when he was making a threat. He waved the gun, a gestured for Kurodo to get moving.

Kurodo looked up at him; Gin was wearing the white science looking lab coat, the one that all of the arrancars wore, to show he was affiliated Aizen. It wasn't just any ordinary coat, it had a faint black stripe visible in the back, which was a shred of his former soul reaper attire.

Kurodo glanced up hesitantly, and realised Gin was gone without a trace. Kurodo or "Rukia", started walking out of the dark alley back into the streets of the Rukongai district.

Meanwhile elsewhere in soul society:

Ichigo looked around for a small head of raven hair, but the petite shinigami was nowhere to be found. He surveyed his surroundings thoughtfully. He was in the Seireitei, far away from all the hustle and noise of the squads.

He had picked a secluded area to meet Rukia, but there was no hint that anyone was there. It was only if you looked closely, you could see a bright orange head.

Ichigo was starting to get worried now, she was never this late. Sighing, he knelt down in front of the tree he was under, leaning against the trunk. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze blow into his face.

Suddenly he could sense a strange reitsu, and usually he was no good at sensing other spiritual pressures, but this one was close. Opening his eyes he saw a figure standing in front of him. He felt for his Zanpakto which was on his back, in its white ribbon wrapping protectively around his prized sword.

He looked up and saw a familiar face; even though it looked like Rukia he could tell something was not quite right. In a flash Zangetsu was in his hands, the tip of the sword a few inches under the intruders chin. "Who the hell are you...?"


End file.
